


Taking Happiness

by SamuelJames



Series: Alec & Magnus [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Alec and Magnus moments at the celebrations after the victory in Alicante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Taking Happiness_   
>  _**Pairing/Characters:** Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Robert Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Just some Alec and Magnus moments at the celebrations after the victory in Alicante._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

As the fireworks draw to a close Alec takes Magnus' hand. He's still a little nervous, watching how his parents will react but he is on the other side of all the worry over coming out and wouldn't take it back if it meant hiding again. He catches Izzy's eye and smiles. She returns it briefly and he knows she's thinking about Max again, still blaming herself. It's easy to get caught up in the celebrations but he thinks of his little brother too, that he'll never get to grow up and how he always complained about being shut out of conversations he was too young for. He feels like he has to be strong for his parents too, Shadowhunters don't exactly need pension plans but Max was far too young and they must be struggling. Magnus squeezes his hand.

"Are you okay, Alexander?"

"Yes, missing Max."

His mother pats his arm. "Our family will never be whole but I am so proud of all of you all for fighting bravely, even those who weren't meant to," she says glancing at her daughter.

His father looks pained but covers it quickly. He wraps his arm round his wife and leads her a short distance away leaning in to hear what she is saying.

Izzy hugs Alec, "I'm so proud of you, big brother. I mean in the hall in front of everyone, I thought you'd never do it."

"I too was surprised," adds Magnus.

Alec shrugs. "I surprised myself but you have done so much for all of us."

Magnus grins widely, "and you felt I was deserving of a reward? Man cannot live on love alone."

"Shut up. I mean you have been helping us and making me see that feeling this way could be something more than a terrifying secret."

Izzy nudges Magnus, "good luck with him. He's just used up about a year's worth of words right there."

"I'm sure your brother will have plenty to say. Can I walk you back after the celebrations die down?"

Nodding, Alec smiles. He glances around and gives Magnus a quick peck on the lips. He leans in close as though it will stop Izzy overhearing. "Will I get a proper kiss goodnight?"

"Of course."

Izzy makes a fake vomiting noise. "Gross, you're all gooey now."

"Like you haven't been the same way over Meliorn. You wanted me to be happy, Izzy."

"Just teasing, Alec. I am happy for you. Almost everyone around us has lost someone, we should take happiness where we can. I'll walk back with mom and dad."

Alec has another surge of nerves when he's left alone with Magnus. He's asked for a goodnight kiss and he's not even sure he knows what he's doing. Magnus seems to enjoy teasing him but it isn't malicious and he's sure the warlock will be patient while Alec develops this new skill. Still it's not like shooting an arrow where you either hit your target or miss.

As the celebrations wind down, Alec asks Magnus if they should leave. He lets his fingers brush against Magnus' as they walk. Screwing up his courage, he pulls Magnus into a walkway between two damaged houses and his stomach churns with nerves as he tries to discern Magnus' expression. He thinks it might be bemusement.

"There is a great difference in our years, Alexander, and I understand that this is new to you. I will follow your lead."

Alec is sure his heartbeat can be heard for miles around. There hadn't been any of this when he had kissed Magnus in front of everyone, seemingly no thought between seeing him and kissing him - unconcerned about the kiss being good or the audience around them. 

"Magnus, kiss me please."

"Happy to."

There isn't a lot to compare it to yet, still unused to being kissed but Magnus' lips are soft and the hand at the back of Alec's neck feels steadying. He moves his own hands, settling them on Magnus' waist and returning the kiss. He pulls away slowly, Magnus following him and then they're kissing again. He doesn't make it home till he's had a lot more practice.


End file.
